


Efflorescence

by Tommykaine



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: An unfortunate man falls for Lawrence, and his condition might just be the key to plant a seed of interest in the elusive man.





	Efflorescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st Week of the 9th edition of the COW-T, an initiative by LandeDiFandom, using the prompt "Hanahaki Disease"
> 
> I've been wanting to write about this for a while but it took me forever to find the right idea. I never had the occasion to use the concept and I hope I managed to pull it off.

 

Aki was sure that the handsome blond man would never notice him.

Someone as insignificant as him... of course the other didn't even know of his existence.

And that alone was enough to kill him inside.

 

It started out as a small ache but it quite literally blossomed inside him, making its way into his lungs.

Aki knew that he was done for as soon as he started coughing out petals, so brightly red that he initially mistook them for blood.

If only.

The disease was as rare as it was deadly. By the point most victims would notice its effects it was too late to operate without risks.

Ironically enough, his one-sided pining was exactly why Aki had ignored his pain, first thinking it was only a metaphorical one and then dismissing it because by then he was used to suffering in silence.

At this point there was only one way to cure it, but it felt hopeless. Even if Aki had not been too cowardly to confess there was the matter that the other man was elusive and unsociable, making it extremely difficult for him to think of a way to approach him.

 

Necessity and desperation, he soon found out, were sometimes the only thing a man needed to get what he wanted.

The weeks upon weeks of silent observation did help, but it was thanks to his internet stalking that he finally managed to catch his attention.

Ironically enough, his rapidly worsening condition was exactly the key to his success.

Lawrence seemed to be immensely fascinated by it once he told him and showed him the pictures. By that point he was pulling out entire plants from his throat, the long stems growing overnight and waking him up, the half-opened buds resting on his tongue as he opened his mouth and looked in the mirror.

 

Aki's body was wilting, the plants seemingly draining it of its nutrients as they took over, but Lawrence didn't seem to be put off by his appearance when he finally got to meet face-to-face with him.

Of course, the other man didn't know him from before. Aki would have been more surprised if he'd been recognized, plus the other might not have been so at ease if he had known just how far he had come to learn more about him.

Aki knew some of what he did would have seemed... obsessive, to put it mildly. Still, it was normal to want to know more about the one you loved, wasn't it?

Besides, he had the feeling that the other might understand, at least over time.

 

By the point he was taken into the man's house, he was at the final stages.

Lawrence took measures, measures to make sure he would not be leaving before the time was right.

Aki knew the other would never love him, not in the way he wanted him to.

But it was ok.

He had followed him in the dark, many times before, so he knew.

He knew that the time would come for him to be embraced.

Just not in this life. Not in this form.

All the pain he felt would be worth it.

 

Lawrence stayed with him until the end, until the tendrils pierced through his skin and his mouth was filled with flowers.

The drugs he was given made it so he would not feel any pain, but his heart was still filled with sorrow.

He had to die just to be worth something.

And that, Aki thought shortly before his heart stopped, that was the most painful part of it all.

 

 

 


End file.
